Damn Aliens
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) (IY/Avengers) Sometimes, fate hated her. Really, really hated her. And she should have never listened to her little brother. This was NOT how she wanted to spend her vacation in New York City at ALL! Damn aliens…!


**Damn Aliens**

**Summary**: (ONE-SHOT) (IY/Avengers) Sometimes, fate hated her. Really, really hated her. And she should have never listened to her little brother. This was NOT how she wanted to spend her vacation in New York City at ALL! Damn aliens…!

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the franchises InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi has all rights to that amazing series) or the Avengers (Stan Lee… A Glorious God to the nerd/geek community) so please, no suing…! Dx

**Setting**: Set in the Avenger's movie Universe but the IY universe happened

**Pairings**: None, really. Just wanted to try my hand a writing to get myself into the swing of things again, lol!

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, well, well… Been a while, hasn't it? I know, I know. I've been living in reality, ignoring everyone's cries for more chapters to my current works _(ignores faint cries __**from**__ said pieces)_. But, what has happened in my life won't be discussed here. This is a place to apologize profusely and beg for forgiveness and hope to the Gods that you won't pelt me with rotten food or sharp objects.

I have been watching and re-watching the Avengers over and over and have been reading IY/Avengers, IY/Iron Man, IY/Thor, IY/Hulk, IY/Captain America crossovers for a good while now and I have been fighting the itch to write for quite some time … But, the bunnies wouldn't hop away, so here we go! Hope you enjoy this One-Shot!

"_Words_" – Japanese

"Words" – English

**- Damn Aliens -**

Something was in the air, something didn't feel right… It had been bothering her since this morning, the _something_ that seemed to dance on the gentle breeze. It had her on edge, whatever that _something_ was. Something that was distracting, trying to gently nudge her to gain her complete attention. It flitted by at random times, breaking her train of thought every so often. The **something** was whispering indiscernible words… It brushed against her senses again and again, begging for her full concentration. Something was… Something… Something…

"_Sis! Sis! Look at that!_" An excited, young male voice cried out, breaking the raven-headed female's concentration. Her eyes flitted over to the teen who was pointing to the comic stores open door. A boy, around the age of fifteen, hopped from foot to foot, his eager, bright grayish brown eyes flicking from his sisters face to the store. "_Can we go in? Please, please, please?! I want to see if they have the new Iron Man figurine! They should, since this is where he lives!_" He squealed in delight at the thought (though he would later deny ever having done so!).

Higurashi, Souta was an excitable 15 year old gaming nerd. He was obsessed with anything that had to do with games, superheroes and soccer. Especially soccer. He had the average Asian look; naturally spikey dark brown hair, a cute round face, short for the standard male for his age (around five foot three) and sun-kissed skin.

The girl tapped her pointer finger against her chin in thought and arched her thin black brow slightly. "_I dunno, Souta-kun… Do you want to spend all your money on just one figurine or do you want to buy something better than… Tin man, was it?_" She smiled devilishly at his stricken look and leaned back when he flared his arms out in exaggerated anger.

"_Of course I would!_" He squawked, indignant."_**Iron Man**__,_" He put heavy emphasis on the super-hero's name, "_is one of the greatest heroes ever! Besides you, of course! He flies around in a cool suit and he's a freakin' billionaire! Come on, Kagome-chan! Please, please, please?_" He tried pulling the puppy-dog eyes on her, which got him a pointed stare. So, instead, the youngest Higurashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the store. "_Oh cool! They even have the Hulk!_" Souta gushed before letting Kagome go to dance over to a huge display that depicted a giant green _Oni_-like behemoth.

Higurashi, Kagome was 20 years old, a high school graduate and a professional shrine maiden. By looking at her, standard Asian build, tiny stature (barely over five feet tall! Five one depending on the shoes), heart-shaped face and pitch-black hair you wouldn't think she was any different than any other Japanese citizen. That is, until you looked at her eyes. They were an odd color of storm cloud blue-gray and would change depending on her mood. Dark, almost navy blue when angered, brilliant, sparkling blue when happy or dreary gray when sad. And they looked _old_. Not as in old people old, with cataracts or visible eye diseases. But they took in everything and gave you the impression she was older than she looked, like she had seen war and destruction, seen death, contributed to death.

And you would have never guessed that she had been alive 500 years in the past, in Feudal Era Japan befriending and fighting mythological creatures called _Youkai_. Or that she was the immortal guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls, a jewel that could, with even a single shard, multiply a demon's power by one hundred. She traveled across Feudal Japan to find such shards, making many unique friends while she did. Strong, loyal friends. Friends she missed every single day she was trapped on this side of the well that, at one point in time, allowed her passage to the past but now denied her. And it wasn't for a lack of trying, oh no. She broke her arm twice, a few toes and got many sprains and twisted her leg many a time from her desperate attempts to get back to her friends and her love. Or, well… Her ex-love/best friend in the whole world, InuYasha.

It had been almost two years since she had been to the past, smelled the fresh unpolluted air, saw her friends smiling face, saw InuYasha's grumpy face, saw her adopted son, Shippou's face… She was even missing Sesshoumaru, the Western _Taiyoukai_, which was saying something. He was hard to deal with on his good days.

She missed a life she knew she would never get back. And she tried to accept it, for the most part. She assimilated back into the modern society rather well, only having relapses once in a great while.

A sudden boom and a ripple in the energy outside had Kagome twisting around and looking upwards at the ceiling. With swift steps, the raven-headed girl stepped from the threshold of the comic-book store and gazed skyward into the open air. Her eyes narrowed, the blue of her iris's barely visible in the thinned slits.

"Probably a gas leak somewhere." She heard one of the patrons of the store (a guy with a red, white and blue bull's-eye* on his shirt and grease-stained sweat pants) say. She scowled slightly before walking back into the store to find her brother.

He looked at her quizzically and arched a fuzzy brow in question. "_It's nothing, brat. Go back to your fan-boying._" Souta glowered at her for a few seconds before going back to trying to decide if Captain America was a better buy than Iron Man.

Kagome sighed softly and made her way over to one of the walls that was **covered** in comics, gazing at the titles. A burly man in a trench coat caught her attention and she picked up the comic. "_Hellboy…_" she read to herself and smiled faintly. He looked like an oni, what with the cut horns and heavy brow the drawing had. She flipped it open and scanned a few of the pages.

"That's a good one, kinda a old issue but still, damn good." The sweat-panted guy said and Kagome had to keep herself from wrinkling her nose at the rancid scent of his breath.

"_SIS! Oh my gods, sis! Look!_" Souta's voice had never sounded so saint-like then in that moment. She smiled softly to excuse herself from the sweat-panted creeper and stepped over to her beaming brother. "_They have the Limited Edition Iron Man© Bust! Oh man, oh man! Hiro would be sooo jealous if I boug-_" A blast of insanely strong, wild and OLD energy hit the two like a train. Souta, not used the feel of such oppressive energy stumbled a bit before he shook his head. "_Wha… What was that?_"

Kagome rushed to the door again and stared up at the sky, eyes wide and mouth agape. The store clerk yelled at her about stealing and snatched the comic from her hand before he followed her gaze skyward. A black hole ripped a jagged scar across the sky and widened rapidly, as if a snaggle-toothed creature was opening is gaping maw. "What tha hell…?" He said and Kagome took a step back, raising her arm slightly as if to guard herself.

Creatures on flying machines poured forth from the swirling mass of the black abyss. "_Souta…?_" Kagome called out and barely spared a look back to find where her brother was. "_Souta, get out here now._" She yelled.

Any other day, Souta would have at least put up some kind of argument but with how his sister was staring at the sky and how authoritative her voice sounded, he wasn't chancing it. He put down the figurine's box he had been contemplating and raced to her side. Her hand touched his forearm lightly before gripping it in a vice-tight hold. The youngest Higurashi shook in fear as the creatures started to rain blast after blast of destructive energy around the unsuspecting humans. Cars flipped and people screamed as they ran for their lives. Souta quivered and looked up at his sister, whose face was set in a grim line. "_Sis…?_" He said before crying out in fear as a car exploded beside them.

He felt more than saw the barrier come up and halt the vehicles trajectory. "_SIS!_" He cried loudly. "_Sis, what's going on?_"

When her steely blue-gray eyes met his fear-filled gray-brown ones he knew, _knew_, _**KNEW**_ this was not going to bode well for his sister. "_Stay inside, okay? I don't want you to get hurt._" When her words registered he snapped his gaping mouth shut and glared at her.

"_Are you __**crazy**__?! You'll get killed out there! Let's go find the subway so we can hide there!_" He grabbed her wrist and tugged insistently. But when he looked up at her he didn't see his sister… He saw a warrior… Someone who had seen battle, seen death and survived. And if need be, would do so again. He took a deep breath and, steeling himself so he wouldn't appear weak in front of his sister, said, "_Okay then, if you go, I go._"

Now it was her turn to look flabbergasted. _"The hell you are! Do you know what mom would say if I brought you out in a fight like this?! And you could __**DIE**__ Souta! I don't know how these creatures will react to my powers! Go inside the comic store and hide, damn it! I'll find you afterwards, I promise!_"

Souta shook his head and started to run forward, grabbing a fallen piece of rock closest to him. "_Sou-!_" Kagome cut off before she could finish at a massive, massive creature sailed overhead, throwing out the foot-soldiers willy-nilly. "_Souta! Damn, it, Souta come back here!_" She gathered her energy in the dangling orb on the prayer beads she wore, a glowing, incandescent bow appearing in her hand.

A creature slammed down heavily next to her running brother and Souta cried out in surprise, both at the appearance of the alien and the sudden explosion of glittering pink dust it turned into. He turned to look at her and yelled loudly, "_BEHIND YOU!_"

Kagome twirled around and slammed her glowing fist in to the alien's chest, turning it to dust upon contact, and sending out a volley of energy arrows into the closest of the group of creatures in rapid succession.

Souta looked quickly around the area to find himself a weapon. He may not be as strong as his sister (he didn't even hold a **candle** to her power) but he could still manifest some holy energy into wooden objects. "_Sis, I'm gonna find me a __**bokken**__, okay?_" He said before he raced into the comic-book store, rock forgotten on the ground next to the ash. He slammed his hand down on the counter, startling the already fearful patrons. "Hey, gimme a broom!"

The clerk shakily pointed to the closet by his check-out desk before he raced in the back room to find a better hiding spot.

The Higurashi boy raced to it, swung open the door, grabbed the closest wooden object (a mop) and slammed it against his thigh. "_Craaaaap…_" He ground out as the wood splintered but didn't break. Souta growled angrily at his lack of strength and slammed the mop head against the table, snapping it off. He left the unwanted part and raced outside to his sister's side. "_Ready when you are, sis!_" He said loudly, rubbing as his sore thigh absently.

Kagome frowned but accepted her brother being next to her. "_Okay, we need to get to that portal-thing that's letting those monsters in. I want you to keep close to me, okay? We're going to help people when we can but our first priority is to get to that tower._" She pointed upwards and Souta's eyes followed where she was indicating.

"_That's Stark Tower! Oh wow, do you think I'll meet Iron Man after this?!_" He gushed but instantly snapped his mouth shut at his sisters annoyed look. "_Sorry, sorry…_" He said and followed after Kagome's quick steps.

More creatures raced towards them and Kagome shot them in the face, making them explode in bright pink glitter. Souta twisted around when he felt their foreign energy near his back and slammed his blue-coated mop-handle makeshift _bokken_ against its side. The alien too was purified, though not as quickly as Kagome's arrows could do. He fist pumped happily and turned towards the oncoming mob, his back to his sister.

Thousands of flying aliens and huge fish-like creatures poured forth, blocking the sky with their mass. Kagome clenched her jaw and shot at the few flying extraterrestrials that landed or flew near the two. "_Shit, shit, shit…!_" She chanted and continued to fire arrow after arrow into the horde.

The sky exploded in a blue mass of electrical mayhem, close to the portals opening, killing a majority of the beasts that had been pouring forth from the gateway and the Higurashi siblings paused at the rush of God energy that flooded their senses. "_Sis…?_" Souta questioned and she nodded to him. "_Was that what I think it was…?_"

"_Just keep going._" Kagome snapped. He nodded and followed after his quick-footed sister. "_We need to get rid of those huge flying monsters…_" He heard her think out loud just as one flew around the corner. She drew her bowstring back and let loose a heavily-powered shot that sailed through the air, gaining momentum the closer it got to the monstrosity. The beast opened its jaw in a wailing, ear-splitting roar as the projectile landed with devastating results. The huge green creature that had been riding it screamed angrily and jumped from the quickly purifying creature.

It landed heavily, creating a pretty good sized crater a few yards away from them. Debris flew every which way and Kagome pulled up a barrier to keep the two from being hit by the wayward rubble.

"_OH COOL! The Hulk!_" Souta cried out. Her barrier flickered out of existence.

Kagome stepped in front of her star-struck brother protectively and watched as the enraged beast huffed and puffed, its shoulders and arms shaking. "Hulk-_sama_…" She said calmly and he took a few quick steps forward before jumping over the two and smashing the few aliens that had started to sneak up on them. "Thank you." He blinked owlishly at her before walking towards her.

Souta gripped her arm and hid further behind his calm-faced sibling. "_Sis…_" He said nervously.

"You no scare?" The green behemoth questioned, voice rough and deep.

The priestess smiled softly and shook her head. "No scare." She said simply. "You no bad." Her accent was thick and her English wasn't that good (another reason why Souta was with her. He was a pretty good translator) but the Hulk nodded his big head in understanding.

"No bad. Pink girl okay?" He asked and Kagome smiled brighter.

"Better if close to…" She trailed off and pointed towards the portal and the energy that trailed below it.

Hulk looked to where she pointed and scowled deeply. "Portal bad… You no go." He turned to look at her and she sighed softly.

"I save people if go, close I can." Kagome stepped towards him and the green gamma beast frowned darkly. "Help…?" She raised her hand and touched his forearm.

The Hulk, seeming to think it over, stretched forward and grabbed the surprised Souta by the collar of his t-shirt and scooped both siblings into the wide expanse of his chest and arms. "No scream." He said before jumping high into the sky.

Kagome, who was used to the rush of sudden jerky movements in the sky squealed and giggled happily. Souta buried his head in his hands and kept himself quiet.

Noticing the multitude of aliens on their flying vehicles heading their way, Kagome pulled the invisible string of her _ki_ bow and let a hail of purifying bolts sail through the sky towards the oncoming pack. The arrows hit home, killing the majority of the swarm. "Let me move." She shouted over the whipping wind.

Hulk loosened his hold on Kagome just enough for her to move so she was facing behind him and continued to shoot as many of the flying aliens as she could. "_Hit the mark…!_" She whispered as she caught sight of one of the fish-things before letting the arrow fly true.

The Hulk landed heavily on a building's roof before pushing off, creating another mini-crater.

A man in a metal suit flew closer to them and he said over the screaming gale. "Hulk, what the hell are you doing with those two?" Kagome ignored him and shot an arrow past his head, purifying the extraterrestrial that had flown too close to them. "Whoa, we got another Legalos?" He yelled out in surprise but, again, didn't get an answer.

"_Sis! That's Iron Man! Holy crap! It's Iron Man! Sis, are you seeing this?!_" Souta gushed but snapped his mouth shut with a click at her quelling look. "_Sorry…_" He stared excitedly at the red and gold hero before turning his head at the rush of God energy. "_There it is again! Sis, we have Gods among us! Do you think they're here cause we're in trouble?_"

Kagome frowned but didn't answer him, instead shooting more and more of the flying aliens.

"Hulk! Where are you taking these two?" Iron Man asked, somewhat angry for being ignored.

"Close hole in sky." The Hulk finally answered and jumped off of another building to get him closer to Stark Towers.

Another mob, bigger than the last, flew towards them and Iron Man twisted around, firing at the closest of the batch. "What do you mean, 'close the hole'? How can she close it?"

But, before he could get an answer, a pilot-less craft slammed into the Hulk's side, knocking the eldest Higurashi from his hold.

"_**KAGOME!**_" Souta screamed and reached for his falling sister.

Iron Man, changing direction, flew straight for her but short circuited when he got too close to her, momentarily losing power. He came online a few seconds later, only to see the girl slam head-first into the roof of the building below them. Blood splattered and started to quickly spread around the body. He heard the boy that had been in the Hulks hold screaming profanities and his sister's name over and over.

Hulk pushed off from a nearby building and landed close to her prone form. He let Souta go, who stumbled over and fell heavily on his knees by her body. "_Sis, no! No, oh gods, sis! Please, wake up! Hurry up, I can't do this without you! I know you're not dead, please, wake up! Please! PLEASE!_" He slammed his fists on the roof and sobbed uncontrollably.

Iron Man settled not too far from them and walked tentatively (or, as tentatively as he could in his suit) to them, Jarvis quickly translating what the little Japanese boy had been screaming. "Hey, kid, come on, let's get you off of this roof and to some… where…" He trailed off as the girl started to get up, blood dripping from her closing wounds. She stood up on shaky legs and shook her shoulders.

"_I'm fine, Souta. Shut up and let's get going. I'm tired and sore and ready for a nap._" Her brother nodded quickly and they both walked towards the Hulk, who for the most part just looked relieved. "Hulk-**sama**, go now?" She asked and held up her arms for him to take her. He scooped both her and her brother up and jumped high into the air.

Pink bolts rained from the Hulk's left shoulder to Tony's amazement but he was quickly distracted by Hawkeye.

Kagome felt more than saw the dark energy of the God that sailed past them, chasing after a red-headed woman who had commandeered one of the alien's vehicles. She ignored the God in favor of shooting the creatures that were following him.

Souta saw the God caught the archer's arrow, blew up and smash into the front of Stark Towers and roll a few times while the red-head crash-landed near the portals starting-point.

Hulk, changing course slightly, landed heavily on the floor near the God. He let Souta and Kagome go before jumping forward and smashing his massive fists into the green and gold covered deity. He growled, pounding his curled hands on the floor and started forward.

"ENOUGH!" The God yelled out, making the Hulk pause and stare intently at him. Kagome and Souta stepped closer to the wall to stay out of the green gargantuans way in case he went on a rampage. "You, all of you are beneath me! I am a God you dull creature! And I will not be bullied b-" Hulk, growing tired of the Gods ramblings, grabbed him by the legs and smashed him repeatedly on the ground, treating him as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

He looked back at the Higurashi siblings and, with a faint chuckle, said, "Puny god…" before stepping towards them. Kagome happily held her arms out and Souta, with a toothy grin, hopped into the Hulks massive arms.

"So cool…!" He said in English and blushed when his sister arched her brow at him.

The Hulk jumped up, up, up until he was on the roof, near the device that was powering the portal. The red-head was kneeling beside a beaten older man. "The Tesseract can't fight, you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault." She said, touching his leg in a reassuring way. "You didn't know what you were doing." She glanced behind her to see who could have landed and widened her eyes in surprise at the appearance of the Hulk and two little Asians. Both looked like they were barely out of middle school and were wearing ripped and tattered clothing. The shorter of the two, the brother, had a broken stick in his hand and the sister was staring, transfixed, at the Tesseract.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

She turned back to look at the professor and shifted slightly, "Loki's scepter…?"

He nodded, "It may be able to close the portal… And I'm looking right at it." The older male turned and looked down a few stories to stare at the glowing staff.

Kagome looked to Souta and stepped forward. "I close." She said and stepped towards the machine.

Black Widow was instantly on her feet and moving towards the Asian, her face blank of emotion. "Stop, don't step any closer." She said, pulling a gun from the holster on her side.

The Hulk moved in her way and crossed his arms over his chest. "No hurt Pink Girl." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the red-head.

"Hulk, move. We don't know her, she may be like Loki. Don't protect her." She turned the safety off and moved to where she could see the raven better. "Move." She said again.

Souta jogged to the other side of the Hulk, away from the Tesseract and held up his hands to show he wanted no trouble. "Hey, my _nee-chan_ can probably close the portal! She can kill these aliens. Why not let her try?"

"Hulk trust Pink Girl." The gamma creature said and uncrossed his arms. He took a menacing step forward, making Natasha take two steps back and swallow nervously.

She looked from the Hulks angry green eyes to the imploring gray-brown ones of the young boy. She sighed, seeing that she would not and _could_ not win against the Hulk and dropped her weapon. "Let me get the scepter just in case you can't." She said and Hulk jumped pasted her, down to the floor below and picked up Loki's weapon. He leapt back towards them, held out the staff to the Black Widow and stepped away.

"You hurt Pink Girl, Hulk smash you." With that said, he hurdled himself off of the building to continue the fight.

Natasha shifted slightly and weighed the scepter in her hands for a few seconds before stepping towards the little Asian girl who couldn't be more than five foot, maybe five foot one. "One wrong move and you're dead, hear me?" She said and watched the girl roll her shoulders and nod at her before stepping up to the barrier and pressing her hands against it.

"My _nee-chan's_ a badass, so there's no worry there." The boy said and walked over to her. He bowed low, "My name's Higurashi, Souta and that is my _nee-chan_, Higurashi, Kagome. We're here vising New York City but I guess we came at the wrong time." He laughed nervously after righting himself and scratched the back of his head. The brunette blushed hard when his sister gave him a scathing look, her blue-gray eyes flashing. She shushed him and turned her attention to the crackling barrier.

The professor stood up and walked over to the fallen computer, righted it and started to click a few buttons on the keyboard.

"I can close it. Can anyone copy?" Natasha asked. "I can shut the portal down." There was a pause as she listened to whatever was said over her earpiece that Souta now noticed (thank you wind for blowing). "Shit, there's a nuke coming." His eyes widened and he looked to his sister, who gave him a questioning look.

"_There's a bomb coming, sis… Don't close it yet._"

The Black Widow, understanding that the other Asian probably didn't understand English very well, switched over to Japanese to make it easier on them. "_Yes, and Iron Man is going to push it through and then you can close it._"

She nodded in understanding after her surprised blink. "_Okay, I'll wait to close it but let me get inside next to it, okay? I just want to see exactly what I'm working with._" With that said, Kagome pushed out her energy in question, hissing at the backfire that singed her hands and forearms. She tried a different approach, being stealthier with her ki manipulation and easily passed the barrier. The Tesseract practically sang to her as she settled next to it. She held out her hands again and closed her eyes, probing and prodding the cube to see what exactly it was. "_It's old… Very old… Oh wow, way before the time of the humans… It's like a piece of the Gods, having fallen into mortal hands… Of course…_" The priestess looked up at her brother and smiled softly, happily. "_I can get rid of it quite easily. It's just a piece of something bigger, and it wants to go home._"

Souta nodded and looked at the red-head who was watching his sister warily. "_Alright, well, after Iron Man gets rid of the bomb you can help it get home, then?_" He sighed softly at her nod. "_Good, good… Then maybe I can buy that Iron Man figurine! I think I deserve it __**and**__ the Captain America one after all this is said and done!_"

Natasha shifted slightly and turned towards Iron Man, who was flying at them at an incredible speed. "He's on his way." She said in English, just before he passed them and flew straight into the portal.

"_He flew in!_" Souta cried out and stared wide-eyed at the opening. He watched as the nuke connected and blew the mother ship to smithereens but Iron Man didn't come out.

They waited a few seconds before the Black Widow sighed and looked at Kagome solemnly. "_Close it. Close the portal._"

Kagome's lip were in a thin, grim line as she nodded and she wrapped her hands around the cube, pulling it free from its mechanical confides. The power, disrupted, purred before it started to condense into itself. The Tesseract hummed loudly in her hands as the priestess took a few tentative steps back from the mount.

The group looked up collectively, watching the portal close at a rapid pace. They watched, mesmerized, as Iron Man barely made it through the hole in time. A relieved sigh left Natasha and Souta's lips before their attention was brought to the pleasured moans of the priestess. "_Oh gods…_" She cried out suddenly as the power escalated tremendously, pulsing, pulling, swirling and dancing around her form. Pink mingled with blue before it turned into a tornado of purple wind. It swallowed her up, lifting her feet off of the ground. Her hair flew wildly, coming out of its tie. Her back arched, thrusting her chest out as the glowing blue Tesseract floated before her bosom. Time seemed to stop, the wind died and glittering blue, pink and purple particles hung in the air.

Souta shook violently and stared, wide-eyed at his suspended sister. "K… Kagome?" He whispered out before the energy imploded, his sisters body greedily sucking in the energy around her. The Tesseract slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards and then time started again. She fell heavily onto the ground, a faint white glow coating her skin that slowly faded.

Natasha gaped, open-mouthed, at the tiny little slip of a girl literally absorbed the immeasurably powerful cube. She shook her head slightly and jumped when Kagome took a gasping, loud breath. And proceeded to roll over and throw up and cough hysterically.

Her brother raced to her side, dropping to his knees and rubbed her back soothingly, talking to her gently in Japanese.

After emptying the contents of her stomach on the ground the Asian wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat back. "_Gods, I feel like InuYasha just hit me with his Backlash Wave…_" She groaned before standing up on shaky legs. "_Wha… What happened?_"

The two that could understand her looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and it spoke to them in Swedish. "_You don't remember, sis? You just… You saved the planet again!_" He grabbed her hands and looked up at her questioningly.

"_Ugh… My head hurts… I need to take an aspirin and go to bed…_" She took a wobbly step forward and then promptly passed out.

She woke up a few minutes later to her brother fawning over her, begging her to wake up and not to leave him. "_-and I promise I won't ask you to do anything like this again! We'll stay home in Japan like you wanted, I'll train even harder to be strong like you…! Just don't leave me, sis!"_ Kagome groaned and raised her hand, rubbing her eyes then sliding her hand down her face.

"_Gods… That packed more of a punch then I thought it would…_" She rolled over and sat back onto her feet, rubbing vigorously at her face. "_Souta, calm down, I can't die, remember? Shikon no Tama's eternal protector 'n all that jazz. And apparently the Tesseract's eternal protector, too._" She stood up again and this time was able to keep herself from passing out.

"_Then let's head down to get Loki._" The Black Widow said, catching the two's attention. "_Can you walk or do you need assistance?_"

Kagome took a few experimental steps forward and then started to bounce on the tips of her toes. "_No, I feel fine now._" They made their way downstairs, into the open living room where Loki was still passed out. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the unconscious god before turning her attention the new arrivals. The blonde-haired god stared intently at her before he stepped up to her and dropped to one knee.

"Lady Priestess, my name is Thor Odinson and it is my greatest honor to be in your presence. I knew I felt the presence of holy energy during our bout with the Chitauri. If you would do me the honor of becoming mine, I would cover you with the finest silks and gold and pamper to your every whim." He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her knuckles.

She blushed and looked at Souta who quickly translated, then smirked at her playfully. "_Oh, no, no! Please, I already have a God that I serve and she doesn't share very well! I'm sorry!_" The priestess blushed heavily when he nodded and stood to his full height.

"**Forgive me, I did not know you spoke a separate language. I will use the All-Speak so we may communicate. I understand the greed your God has, for you are exquisitely beautiful and powerful. Thank you for your help in aiding the people of this city.**" Again, he kissed her knuckles and Kagome laughed nervously, pulling her hand from his grasp quickly.

She squeaked when Thor was roughly shoved away by a big green hand and replaced by the Hulk. "Pink Girl okay?" He asked and she nodded happily.

"Yes, I okay. You okay, Hulk-_sama_?" She tilted her head to the side questioningly when he grinned broadly.

"Hulk strong, Hulk good."

The male with the bow and empty quiver stepped towards the red-head and spoke quickly and quietly with her but Kagome ignored them in turn of patting Hulk's arm affectionately. "I happy Hulk-_sama_ strong." She blinked in surprise when the man in the beaten up gold and red suit stepped up to her and narrowed his eyes. "Yes? I help you?"

Iron Man furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you survive that fall? You fell head first and lost a shit ton of blood!" He threw his arms out wide, accidentally bumping his hand into the Hulks stomach, who growled at him in warning.

The growl must have woke their prisoner, because he groaned softly, rolled onto his stomach and crawled up the short flight of stairs before he turned to look at each of them cautiously. The group quickly moved into an offensive stance, ready to dispatch him should he try anything to escape. Loki groaned, "If it's all the same to you," and shifted into a better seated position. "I think I'll have that drink now." He said before promptly passing out again.

**END**

**HBWD's Corner**: Alright, alright, alriiiii-III-iiiight! And that's that, my friends! Hope you enjoyed, cause I know I did! 8D

*If anyone has watched the Big Bang Theory, then they should know of Captain Sweatpants… And that's who was in the store… He had on a Captain America t-shirt but Kagome doesn't really know who that is, at that point in time, lol!

**Translations**: -_kun_ – term of endearment for a young boy/close male friend; -_chan_ - term of endearment for young girls/close female friends/animals; _youkai_ – specter, spirit, demon; _Taiyoukai_ – greater demon/stronger demon; _ki_ – energy; -_sama_ – Lord or a high-raking title; _nee-chan_ – improper form of older sister; _bokken_ - wooden sword used for training; -_sama_ - markedly more respectful version of _san_ and can be used for either gender


End file.
